Mistakes Are Meant To Be Made
by XFeelXTheXLoveX
Summary: Austin is acting strange. But when he is threatened and blackmailed into doing something he really doesn't want to do.. It leaves a strain on his friendship with Ally, Trish and Dez. WARNING. Rated M.


**Heyyyahhh guyssss! Lol, I am uploading alot of story's because I have A LOT of ideas :3**

Rated M  
Warning: This Story has sex scenes & maybe some violence  
NOTE: If you like kind, sweet, charming Austin, instead of horrible Austin.. Well.. You know what to do.  
I'm telling this story from Ally's Flashbacks 

* * *

****Ally's P.O.V:  
It was a normal day for me. But lately.. Thing weren't normal. Meaning Austin wise. He hadn't been acting like him usual self lately, he'd been acting weird and suspicious.. Like, he was changing. But it didn't change our friendship, but he wasn't as nice to me as he use to be.  
Maybe he'd just gone out for a day by himself and he realized he didn't have to be so nice as he is. But that's what makes people love him though.. I don't know had gotten into him, so I thought nothing of it and just ignored it. Thought nothing of it.. But now.. I am wishing I didn't ignore it.. Because right now.. I am laying in a hospital bed because of him!  
But enough of all that.. I'm just gonna tell you what happened from the beginning.

**The Day It Happened.**

Ally's P.O.V.  
I was sat in the store looking after it from 12 p.m.. I was in there for an hour writing down lyrics in my songbook for one of Austin's new songs called 'Who I am/So Busted'. He's been wanting me to write something like this for a while.  
Now, I've only just gotten chance to get round to it. Just because I've been so busy with the store and stuff like that etc.  
Whilst I was writing, at about 2ish, Austin came walking to the store.

"Look abit quiet in here." Austin said taking a look around. He then walked over to the counter "Has anyone been in all day?"

I looked up at Austin "About two people. That's about it."

Austin then frowned "So, do you think you'll be able to shut up the store early?"

"No." I shook my head "My Dad wants me to look after the store _all_ day." I said not so happy. I loved looking after the store, it's just it got boring when nobody was in it "So I'm stuck here till closing time. On my own. My Dad's kinda away for a trip with some of his old friends and he won't be back for another week."

"I could stay tonight, till like 11. Just for company." Austin said smiling.

Wow.. Is he feeling okay? He hasn't been so nice like that for a long while! All of a sudden he's gone so sweet and kind again. Eh. Maybe it was just one of those phase's he was going through. Everyone gets it.

"Um, sure if you like. I shut the store at six. Just come then. Unless, you wanna stay and help out. Not that there's much to do." I then walked out from behind the counter "But I have to clean some of the instruments again for my Dad. So you just go upstairs into the practice room and practice the new song." I said handing him the book.

Austin took the book from me, smiled, quickly hugged me and then ran upstairs into the practice room. Although, that's where I think he went into. Cause I thought I saw him run into a different room, but then again I've been hallucinating alot lately. So then I got to cleaning all the instruments.

Whilst I was cleaning the instruments, I could hear Austin singing from upstairs. Wow.. He had the voice of an angel! His singing was just so soothing and relaxed. So I smiled through the whole time I could hear him. After a little while he stopped. Then I heard the door shut. Did he just want the door closed? Or is he coming downstairs? W

When I took a look from the counter, I saw the door was open.. Maybe he'd gone into another room, or the bathroom. Most likely the bathroom. I thought nothing of it and continued cleaning.

After another while, I stopped cleaning the instruments and shut the store. There was no point in me keeping it open if no one was gonna be in all day. So then I went upstairs into the practice. No Austin. Where the hell has he gone? Is he still in the bathroom? Or has he just left and I hadn't noticed.

Then.. I saw a room at the other end of upstairs. A room I haven't been in. Not even my dad. And I saw the light on inside it. So I walked to the door and kicked it open. It was a rather large room with no windows.. Which was strange. But when I looked deeper into the room I saw Austin leaning against the wall lost in his thoughts. As I walked away from the door, it just slowly fell shut.

I then looked over at Austin "Hey, why are you in here?"

Austin then got off the wall and walked a little closer to Ally "I just wanted to see what was in here. Clearly nothing. Also, I think it's a good place to think now. And for other things." A grin then spread across his face.

_'Other things?' _The hell did he mean by that? Was he thinking about having sex with a girl in here? Now way.. Not on my watch.

I then folded my arms and gave him a stern look "What do you mean by 'things'?" I asked him, being not impressed. But then he just smiled more cunningly at me..

"Ally.." He said getting closer to me. I wasn't gonna lie.. I was getting a little freaked, "For a few weeks, I've been wanting to do this with you."

I then pushed him away quickly "Why me?! Austin, I'm your best friend! I thought you didn't want to jeprodise that..?" I reminded him.

He then started to play with a small piece of my hair and twiddle it round his finger and then let go. Not gonna lie.. I actually liked when he done that "Well, I've been thinking. And the both of us.. Are just so perfect together." He said planting a kiss on my cheek "So why don't we both do it right here, right now."

I agree with him. Not the sex part, the whole both of us being perfect for each other. "Austin as much as I love you, I don't want to have sex with you." I went to go walk to the door but he took a tight grip on my arm and pulled me close to him. Too close.. I scared about what he was about to do now.. He could be capable of anything I don't know about.

"Ally.. Come on." He said gritting his teeth "You know you want it. Bad."

"I don't not yet." I pulled from him grip, somehow it was a pretty tight grip, and went to walk away.

But instead of letting me go, he wrapped his arms round my stomach/waist and dragged me all the way to an old couch I didn't notice in the room. He literally flung me onto the couch harshly, it hurt.

"Come on Ally, you know you do." He said taking off his coat he was wearing.

"NO!" I then stood up and walked over the the door.

Then he grabbed me again and threw me against the door and put my arms above my head, before started to kiss my neck.. I let out a little moan, which was a mistake.. I didn't want to but it was too hard to keep it in.

He then slowly moved his kisses up my lips and started to kiss there for a period of time.

Then he ripped off my dress that I was wearing. Just exposing me in my bra's and knickers.  
I cannot believe this is happening.. Why is he doing this?! What's got over him!?

He then started to kiss me again, slowly moving down to my chest area. I just felt frozen and didn't know what to do.

Again, he started to drag me to the couch where he pushed me onto it, before taking off ALL his cloths including his boxers. He then got on top of me and removed my bra and knickers.

He then started to kiss all the way around my neck and chest area, he then started to suck on my neck. Which was probably gonna leave me a hickey.

I then started to feel his dick harden. Then within seconds later, he started to enter his penis inside of me. If I had agreed to this.. I would of been enjoying it.. But I wasn't.. This hurt so so much!

He started thrusting and thrusting harder and fast like, each minute. The pain was just too much to bear! I tried nipping him but he just grabbed my arms and put them above my head and held them there tightly whilst still in the process of thrusting in and out.

After what seemed like a _LONG _while, he stopped and just sat next to me and put back on his trousers and boxers.

I then slowly crawled off off the sofa and started to search around for my cloths. But when I did, I felt Austin's hand grab my hair and then he pulled me back to him by it "Where are you going..?" Austin asked angrily "Did I say we were done?"

Again, I got scared. So I just flung one of my fists back and hit him in the face, I got him good because he released my hair and held his mouth.  
Then I quickly put on my cloths.  
But then I heard him jump up, and then he grabbed me by my arm really hard that I think he broke the skin and made it bleed.

"_WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" _Austin exclaimed. He then flung me back hard, that I fell onto the floor and hit my head.

Everything went blurry and I went a little bit dizzy. When I tried to get up I couldn't because I felt so weak, and my head felt numb. So I ran my ran my head round the back of my head and put my hand in front of my eye's my hand was covered in blood. And then.. Everything went black. I think I just died. No I didn't I just got knocked out.

End of P.O.V.

Austin's P.O.V.

Okay.. I cannot believe what the hell I have just done! JESUS CHRIST MAN! I'm starting to regret this now. I didn't want to do this. But I didn't have a choice, cause someone's kinda blackmailing me to do this.. And well threatening me. Cause if I didn't do this, then the person would of ruined me and of killed me. Of course, I'd rather be killed then see Ally hurt.. I told them that but they just forced me to otherwise they'd kill Dez and Trish also.

So after I flung her to the floor, I just stood there and looked at her before putting my cloths back on. After I'd done that I was expecting her to of got up but she didn't..

"Ally..?" I said curious of whether she was listening "Are you okay?" Oh who am I kidding! Of course she's not gonna be okay! She's just been raped for crying out loud. When I knelt down to her height I lifted her head, then I removed my hand because it was covered in blood. "Oh shit."

I then put the rest of Ally's cloths on for her. I picked her up in a bridal style and took her out of the room downstairs where I found Dez and Trish there. When they looked over to me they looked puzzled.

"Er.." I said nervously "We need to get Ally to the hospital. Also, someone get a damp towel!"

Dez then opened his backpack and took out a damp towel and threw it at me "I have all sorts in this bag."

"Can one of you put this towel on the back of her head for me?" I asked.

"I don't touch wet things.." Trish said putting her hand up.

"TRISH, HER HEADS BLEEDING!" I shouted.

Trish imedeately picked up the towel and placed it on the back of her head.

"Hey, Dez can you drive us to the hospital?" I asked.

"Whoa, wait. How did this all happen?!" Dez asked.

I had to come with something fast.. Although I didn't like lying to them "Look, I was in the other room.. and Ally walked in we ended up messing on, and she fell over and hit her head hard." I lied. Hopefully they would believe me, Trish and Dez weren't the brightest people in the world.

"Ooooo.." Trish said.

They then got into Austin's car, with Dez driving, and got Ally to the hospital.

**Back to Now**

****Ally's P.O.V.

I slowly started to wake up, when I found myself staring at a bright light on the ceiling. When I looked around, I saw I was in a hospital room with a bandage round my head. Then I saw Trish and Dez sat either side of me. But no Austin..

I sat up in the bed "W-where's Austin..?" I asked a little scared. If he's not here, I should tell Trish and Dez what happened. But at the same time I daren't.

"Yeah, he is." Dez said "He's just outside getting some fresh air."

"True, he said something about thinking something through." Trish said confused. "Do you know what he meant by that?"

"No not a clue.." I lied.

Then I heard the door open. It was Austin. I saw the way he was looking. He looked guilty, and so ashamed of himself.

"Bout time you got in here instead of outside." Dez said letting out a little laugh.

"Yeah.. It is.." Austin said a little shook "Trish, Dez.."

They both looked at him. Was he about to tell them the truth about whats just happened? Or what he done to me. No he was not.

"C-can I talk to Ally alone please?" Austin asked.

"Sure." Trish said.

When Austin looked at me, could tell I was frightened.

"Wait.. Just you two wait out there." Austin said.

Trish and Dez went outside the room and waited, Austin shut the door.

He pressed his forehead against the door before turning to me and looking to me as if he was saying 'Sorry'. Well sorry isn't gonna work this time!

He walked over to me, and of course I jumped back a little "Go away from me Austin! There's nothing left to say here." I said before looking away from him. I just couldn't look him in the eyes anymore.

"Yes there is Ally." Austin said sadly. "I'm really, really sorry! I know I shouldn't of done what I done but I have a very good reason!"

"What, your just couldn't help yourself?" I mocked him "That's not a good enough excuse Austin. Now leave."

Austin turned the door and started walking to it "Not my fault I got forced to!" He mumbled.

"What?" I said with shock. I knew what he said.. but I needed to make sure i never miss heard him.

"I said," he said facing me "It's not my fault I got forced to."

"What do you mean you were 'forced?" I asked.

Oh this should be good.

"Well.. When I was 13. I knew this guy. And I kinda embarrassed him with something by accident. It totally ruined his life. He use to hang with me and Dez. He told me, if I ever meet him again that I'd pay. Now that I'm famous he's making me pay for it." He explained "And.. Before all that happened he had something against me.. And he had proof."

"What was that thing?" I asked.

"Well, when we were 12 we went to this old house. It was abandoned. And we accidently set fire to it. Well.. I did.. And he took the wrap for it even though I didn't want him to! And he told me if I don't do as he says, he's gonna give the proof to everyone and ruin my career and also.. kill people close to me." Austin explained sadly "If I hadn't of done it he'd of made everyone hate me for it, and kill you, Dez and Trish. I didn't want him to do that. So he told me that I had to hurt you. Now, I thought he meant just act like a jerk to you. But he didn't.. He meant rape.. Now, I wouldn't of done it if he hadn't of said he'd of killed you Trish and Dez. And I didn't want that to happen. Cause I know what he's capable of.."

All of a sudden.. I just felt so sorry for him! I could tell by his face and the way tears were forming in his eyes.

"I know sorry isn't good enough.. But I am." Austin said. A tear rolled down his cheek, but he just wiped it away.

End of P.O.V.

Ally looked up at Austin and flashed him a sad smile. "Who was it that done it?"

"Sam Monroe."

Ally's face then dropped! She knew who he was! He was a very lethal person capable of anything..

Ally then looked at Austin with sympathy "Austin.. I know I shouldn't be doing this. Or anyone should be saying this to some who raped them.. But. Your forgiven."

Austin's eyes then lit up with happiness "Really?!"

Ally nodded.

Austin then walked over to Ally and hugged her "Thank you! I love you!" Ally's heart then started to beat fast.. Austin felt it beat. "Are you scared or something?" Austin asked pulling away from the hug "Cause I felt your heart beating fast."

"No. It's cause.. I love you." Ally said, hoping it didn't freak him out.

Austin then smiled and sat next to her on the bed. "I love you two" He took her hand and kissed it.

Both of them smiled before Austin kissed her, and then pulled away.

About an hour later, the four were still in the hospital and then the nurse walked in with a doctor.

"We all need to talk." The nurse said "It's important. You all need to pay attention, especially you Ally. And Austin, maybe you might be interested in this."

"How do you know my name?" Austin said in confusion.

"My daughter is a big fan."

"Will you tell us whatever it is what you need to tell us?" Ally asked.

"When we examined you Ally. We found something unusual. And a certain someone's DNA popped up." The nurse said glaring at Austin.

Austin's P.O.V.

Oh no, I should of thought this through..

End of P.O.V.

"You know Nurse." Austin said standing up "Maybe, Trish and Dez should step out of the room while you tell us this." Austin then eased them both out of the room.

"No, no. I think they could do with knowing this." The nurse said.

"No they really couldn't!" Austin said angry. "Trish, Dez. Out.."

"Austin, they are gonna find out one way or another when the police come in here and arrest you." The nurse said.

_"WHAT?!" _Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez both shouted at the same time.

The nurse and the doctor then both left the room.

Austin started pacing back and forth running his hands through his hair frustrated "Oh no.. this is bad this is really bad!" He then stopped, sat down and put his head in his hands.

"What have you done..?" Dez asked gritting his teeth. This was weird.. Cause Austin had never seen Dez angry like this.

Austin then stood up, looked at Ally and then at Dez "Er.. You remember Sam Monroe right?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, he was a total idiot, I hate him. Why?"

"Well.. He kinda blackmailed me with the proof from when I accidently set the house on fire, and he said ." Austin paused for a moment, he needed to say this part quickly "If-I-didn't-rape-Ally-he'd-ruin-me-and-kill-you-Ally-and-Trish! But I wouldn't of done if he said he was gonna kill you three! Cause we know what he's capable of."

"That's still no reason!" Trish said angry.

"Actually it is." Dez said "Sam is a horrible guy.. ERGH, he makes me sick." Dez said making a fake gag sound.

"Well.. What are we gonna do?" Ally asked "The police are gonna be in here in any minute now."

"Let them take me away." Austin said "I shouldn't of done it in the first place. _I_ should of just gone to the police about him."

Then within a few seconds, two police men came into the room.

"Austin Moon?" One of them said.

Dez then stepped forward "I'm Austin.."

"No your not. We know who Austin Moon is. It's him." He said pointing at the blonde boy.

"Austin! Don't let them take you!" Ally said "It's not his fault! He didn't do it on purpose!" She told the police.

"Yeah, yeah we've heard it all before." The police man said putting cuffs on him "C'mon Blondie, lets go."

As they were about to take them out of the room a brown haired boy came to the door.

"Sam?!" Dez and Austin said shocked.

"Yeah, I love the way you show up when I'm in trouble!" Austin said angry "You know.. For something that's your fault!"

"Yeah, yeah." Sam said "Look, officers you can't take him away. I kinda made him do this I blackmailed him into doing it."

Austin then smiled. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! Maybe he wasn't gonna get into trouble.

"That's true! He did!" Austin said.

"I kinda told him, if he didn't. I'd ruin his career and kill these three." Sam said looking at Ally, Dez and Trish and then smiling at the cops.

The officer then took the cops off Austin "Right, then. Your okay then Austin. But you young man, Sam, you do anything like this again. Your going down. You two Austin if you do anything like this. Okay?" The officer said before leaving with the other.

"Sam.." Austin said "You can leave now. Before I force you to."

Sam then glared at Austin and then left.

Austin, Dez and Trish then walked over to Ally and they group hugged as best as they could.

The End.

* * *

**Okay, so.. I would like to thank ilovemanga63 for this! She's my friend and she helped me out alot for this! So basically this story is for her :P**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :P**


End file.
